In a radio access network such as a cellular network, network packets are often routed across a backhaul network before being transmitted to an access terminal (e.g., a cellular phone, personal data assistant, laptop computer, etc.) via an air link. If the rate of delivery across the air links exceeds the capacity of the network, the network can become congested.